The Animal Girls
by Kathampetlover
Summary: The next generation of the Mews is here! Casey, a 15-year-old girl, struggles with school, romance, and fighting. She also has to find five more girls like her. Will she be able to do it in time to save the world from a new Alien group? Note: This is a rating IN BETWEEN K and K-plus
1. Chapter 1: The New Mew's Power

Dear Readers,

This is the second book I'm currently writing. I finished my other book and I have the link in my profile. So take a look!

_Note: This is off of Tokyo Mew Mew and I'm not taking credit! Please support the series as well. I tried my best to change the mew names and attacks. The animals do stay the same, though! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1: The New Mew's Power**

Science. The same thing it always seemed to be with all the chemical reactions and stuff. It seemed like forever until school was out. The problem was, I had to stay after school. I went to my locker to change my shoes and then packed everything up and went towards the main hallway.

"Casey!" I heard a boy say. I turned around. There was a tall guy with short black hair, and it was Mark! "You left your locker open!" he said.

'Oh shoot!' I thought, 'How embarrassing!' I walked to my locker and closed it.

"You doing anything after school?" Mark asked.

"I...have to do something, but it's not right after school. Why?" I then said.

"Well, my match is soon going to start! I was wondering if you could go!" He said.

"Sure! I'd love to!" I said.

"Great! Come on! The crowd can get huge, so I can get you towards the front." He said.

I followed him to the gym. It was a big gym with the ceiling in an arc shape. Our mascot, the coyote, was on the sidewall with 'Coyote Pride!' arced above it.

He then pushed his way through the crowd of screaming girls, who looked straight to us screaming 'MARK' and "Do your best' Then he got me to the front of the croud. Mark does what I call fencing. Oh! While we're at it, I'm Casey! I'm a 15-year-old girl who transferred here this year. I moved from Florida, and my family moved to Pennsylvania. I have a huge crush on Mark, just like all the other girls who squeeze into me to get a good look at him.

After the match, which Mark won, Mark walked over to me and smiled. "So?" he asked me.

"You did great!" All the girls left then after saying 'Great game Mark' so we were alone.

"Great! You probably have to go home, right?" He then asked.

"Right!"

"Great! I'll walk you home!" So, with that we both left the school and walked down the street towards my house. I always had to pass the park, so I somewhat led him towards it. It then got really foggy. "What's with the fog? It was supposed to be a sunny day?" Mark said with a confused frown.

We looked around the area and I had a strange feeling that something was behind us. I looked behind me to see a huge mouse! It lifted its arm, ready to slash us. Mark pushed me out of the way and got scratched really badly.

"MARK!" I yelled. Suddenly, a pinkish light surrounded me. Words came to my mouth.

"Mew Mew Casey! METAMORPHOSES!" A red outfit that had a somewhat puffy skirt fitted around me. The outfit was strapless and I had a red choker around my neck. Then black cat ears popped out of my head. Then a tail with a red bow and bell on it appeared and I had red gloves that somewhat fanned out at the wrists. I had red boots that came up inches below my knee. My brown hair and eyes turned a light red. Then more words came to mind. "Fire-berry Bell!" I said. A heart-shaped object with a bell appeared in front of me. It had flames around it, but I grabbed it and said, "RIBBON...FIRE-BERRY...CHECK!" Fire came and shot out towards the mutated rat and it surrounded the rat in fire.

The monster vanished and a rat came out and a jelly-like creature floated away. I strangely changed back to my school outfit, but I quickly went to Mark's aid, not thinking about it.

"Masha! Do your thing!" I herd a man say. I looked to the guy in front of me. He had short blonde hair and was really tall. He looked down to me. "You're better then the first one. You didn't even need your pendent." Then a little pink robot thing swallowed the jellyfish thing. "I'm Ron." He said while handing me a pendent. "What's this all about?" I asked. "Let's just say you're special and you're now a superhero!"

* * *

~Characters Met In Chapter~

_Note: I did not create this list on my own! The Description list I went off of was from Pokefan911!_

Casey:

Age: 15

Sex: Female

Mew: Mew Casey

Mew Based Off Of: Mew Strawberry (Ichigo)

Weapon: Fire-berry Bell

-Red heart shaped object with a bell connected to the weapon. Fire surrounds it.

Attack: Fire-berry Check

-Fire shoots out of weapon

Outfit: Red strapless dress that has a puffy skirt. Black cat ears at top of head and black tail with a red bow and bell in the middle on the end of the tail. Red boots go up inches away from the knees. Arm puffs at the start of arms. She has a red choker with pendent at neck.

Mew Face: Red short hair and red-pink eyes.

Mew Mark: Two lines, not connected, in the shape of a heart. On her right leg.

Animal: The black cat

School outfit: Light red long sleeve dress shirt and light red short skirt. White undershirt and red tie. Black shoes and white tights up to her knees

Maid Outfit: Red dress with a white line at the bottom. White apron and headdress.

Original Face: Light brown hair that goes to the shoulder and her eyes are brown. Somewhat pale skin.

Normal Dress: Light red shirt that the sleeves stop in the middle of her elbow and shoulder. Darker red skirt that stops at mid-calf.

Swimsuit: Red top that ties at the back of her neck and goes around her body (Like a regular swimsuit) She has a red bottom that has a small cat on the right side.

Personality: Friendly. Wants to talk to almost everyone. Always looks out for her friends.

Born: May 10 in Florida.

Friends: Not known yet.

Family: Has both parents and younger sister that always helps her get ready in the morning.

Likes: Dancing, color red, cats, and listening to music

Hobbies: Gymnastics and rhythmic dancing

Dislikes: Off-tune music, school homework and hard tests.

Bio: Lost her real dad at the age of four. Her mom remarried when Casey was six.

Languages: English and some Chinese

Mark

Age: 15

Sex: Male

School outfit: White long sleeve dress shirt. Black pants and shoes.

Face: Black hair and fair white skin. Brown eyes.

Normal Dress: Blue sweatshirt and blue jeans.

Personality: Very studious and helps anyone who needs help.

Born: March 16 in Pennsylvania

Friends: Not known

Family: Was adopted. Is an only child

Likes: Studying animals and reading

Hobbies: Studying, reading and fencing.

Dislikes: When people harm animals, bad grades, and all his girl fans

Language: English, Spanish, Chinese, and German


	2. Chapter 2: Finding The Second One

Dear Readers,

If you compare this book to the one I just finished (The Bending Games ((Look To Profile)) ) the chapters will be much shorter! Also, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power! Please support the series and I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Finding The Second One**

_Casey OC_**  
**

I was sitting in the back of Ron's car with Mark on the other side, still passed out, and Ron in the front driving. We soon stopped at a Café that was near school. "Welcome to Café Mew Mew! This is where you will be covered until someone needs help. Here's your outfit. Go ahead and change. We'll be opening soon." He said while handing a box to me. I looked over to Mark in a tall guy's arms. "Don't worry about him. He'll rest upstairs." Ron said. I then went to the back and changed into my red waitress outfit. There was also a white apron with the bottom half shaped like a heart. I walked out.

Ron turned around, "Good, you're out. Remember to have fun!" He said smiling. "Before I forget, this is the next pendent for the next girl." He said giving me a pendent. He then walked towards the stairs, smiled and said 'Good luck.' again and went up the stairs.

I looked to the line. It was far out the door. 'When I see Ron, he's going to get it.' I thought as I went to the first couple. "Hello! Welcome to Café Mew Mew! Follow me to your table please." I said while giving them a nice smile. "Okay!" They said. I got two menus and sat them at a table. "What would you like to drink?" "I would like your special herbal tea." One said. The other said, "I'll take the same." So I wrote it down and went to the next couple and did the same.

It seemed like forever until the crowd died down and then we closed. -_-' 'That took a while.' I thought. "Casey?" I turned to see Mark.

"Mark? Are you feeling better?" I asked.

He smiled, "Yes, I am. Are you?"

"I'm fine Mark." I said.

"Great. I'll walk you home." We walked out of the Café doors and then two girls came up to us.

"Danice!" I said to the one with dark brown hair. The other girl I didn't know.

"Casey! How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine! Who is this?" I asked looking towards the tall girl with purple hair going down to her lower back.

"Oh, Casey this is Ranee. Ranee, this is my friend Casey." I gave her a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you!" She bowed her head a little.

"The pleasure's all mine." she kindly said.

"You going home, Casey?" Danice asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"Well, can we join you?" Danice asked. "Sure!" I answered looking at Mark. "Is that okay with you?" I asked him. "It's fine."

At home, I was doing my boring homework. My pendent started glowing. I grabbed it. Ron's telegram came up. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding anything, but there's a monster here." A map came up with a red dot. The problem was, I knew where it was at...It was at Danice's house. I ran out my door, since no one was home. I quickly ran towards Danice's house. I was at her driveway when I herd Danice scream. I ran inside not even thinking of morphing there. "DANICE!" I yelled. I saw her at her steps and I ran to her.

"Danice? Are you okay?" I asked. She weakly opened her eyes.

"Casey? What are you doing here?" I herd a growl and looked up. There was a huge dog thing right above me. I picked Danice up and ran towards a wall. I grabbed my pendent and said, "Mew Casey! Metamorphosis!" and went through the morphing stages again.

Danice's jaw dropped. "Casey?" she asked in amusement. "I'll tell you later!" but I had no time to think, the dog quickly got me hard against the wall with its paw. With the other paw, it scratched Danice at her stomach. She tumbled on the floor. I looked at her stomach to see a mark. A mark that somewhat looked like mine. "Danice! Your like me! Quickly..." I said, reaching in my Mew outfit pocket to get the pendent. "...say what comes to your mind!" I said throwing her the pendent.

_Danice OC  
_  
I caught the pendent and I was thinking Casey was out of her mind. Then words came out of my mouth. I didn't know if I wanted to say it but it slipped out, "Mew Danice! METAMORPHOSIS!" A short white strapless shirt and short white shorts fit on to me. White boots came up in between my foot and knee. Golden-yellow dog ears popped up at the top of my head and a short golden-yellow dog tail appeared. Then white bracelets that start at my wrist and end inches away from my wrist appear. My brown hair turned a lighter shade of brown and my eyes got the shade of light yellow.

"What the?" I said after transforming.

"Danice!...You did it!" I herd Casey weakly say. I looked up to see Casey still pushed up against the wall.

"How dare you! It's one thing to mess with me, but it's another to hurt my friend!..." I wasn't even thinking of what to say, "Light-berry cross!" A white cross came in front of me. It had a small heart in the middle and there was a white light around it. I grabbed it, again without thinking. "Ribbon!...Light-berry...Spear!" A light came out of the top of the cross and I put it to the ground and I swung my arm to lust the light towards the dog. Light filled the room and the dog was back to normal. A little pink robot with wings popped up and swallowed the jellyfish looking thing.

"Danice!" Casey came running towards me and hugged me. "Welcome to the team!"

The next morning was a Saturday, and Casey walked me to the Café Mew Mew. It was beautiful and tall! Inside, I was introduced to Ron. He gave me a light yellow, almost white, maid outfit with a white apron and headdress. Then I got started on helping Casey out. This is awesome! I'm a superhero!

* * *

~Characters Met~

Casey: (If you don't remember all of it, please look to Ch. 1)

-Friends: Danice, Ranee, Liz, and Miami (Me-a-me). (You only met Danice and Ranee! Liz and Hannah will be in a chapter, so don't worry!)

Danice:

Age: 15

Sex: Female

Mew: Mew Danice

Based Off Of: Mew Zakuro

Weapon: Light-berry Cross

-A white cross with a little heart where the two lines intersect. White light surrounds it.

Attack: Light-berry Spear

-A white light comes out of top. The light then gets lusted towards the enemy

Outfit: A strapless white shirt that stops at her belly button. White short shorts. White boots came up to her mid-calf. Short grey dog tail. White bracelets that start at her wrist and end inches away from her wrist

Mew Face: Grey dog ears on top of head.

Mew Mark: At belly button (Hard to explain. Look to Mew Zakuro's mark)

Animal: The golden retriever

School outfit: Light yellow long sleeve dress shirt and light yellow short skirt. White undershirt and light yellow tie. Yellow shoes and white tights up to her knees.

Maid Outfit: Same thing as Casey's but white-yellow

Original Face: Light brown hair and light brown eyes

Normal Dress: Black sweatshirt and blue jeans

Personality: Has to think things through. She is somewhat shy but when she needs to say her point, she makes sure someone knows it.

Born: November 20, in Pennsylvania

Friends: Casey, Ranee, Merry, and Samantha (Met Casey and Ranee. There will be a episode where the others will be introduced!)

Family: Only has a mother. Only child

Likes: Telling people her way of thinking, getting good grades, and thinking things through.

Sport: Track and Field (the long runs) and Cross Country

Hobbies: Studying, reading and running.

Dislikes: Getting bad grades, people not listening and people who don't help someone when they need it.

Languages: English and some Spanish

Ranee:

Age: 16

Sex: Female

School Outfit: Purple long sleeve dress shirt and purple short skirt. White undershirt and purple tie. Purple shoes and white tights up to her knees.

Face: Purple hair going to her lower back and purple eyes. Fair skin.

Normal Dress: Light purple shirt and skirt that goes to her knees. Purple bracelet on her right arm.

Personality: Smart but easy to judge.

Born: September 16

Likes: Being right and when everyone likes her and listens to her.

Sport: Track and Field (Pole Vault)

Hobbies: Not known yet

Dislikes: When someone doesn't listen to her.

Family: Has both parents, but lives with mom because of divorce.

Friends: Danice, Casey, Megan, Tiara.

Languages: English, Italian, German, and some Spanish

Ron:

Sex: Male

Job: Created the 'Red Data' for the Mews. Also is in charge of the Café. Tells the Mews where to go and basically what to do. (Sometimes)


	3. Chapter 3: The New One Next To Me

Dear Readers,

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, so please support the series. Thank you and enjoy!

NOTE: OC = Point of view Ex: Casey OC = Casey's point of view

Chapter 3: The New One Next To Me

_Danice OC_

I went inside the Cafe's doors and went to my white locker and got out my outfit. "Oh! Your here early." Ron said. I turned to him and gave him a smile.

"Yeah, I know! Is it possible if I get off work early? I have an important thing to do." Ron gave it some thought.

"Well, it first depends on why and second, it is up to Casey. Sunday's are the biggest days here." he finally said.

"Okay! When Casey comes, I'll ask her." I then said, going towards the changing area.

"What is it for?" Ron said. I looked to the ground, "My mother is in the hospital." I glumly said.

Ron was shocked, "Well, you could've just called in! You don't have to work!" He spit out.

I gave him a weak smile, "What type of friend or worker would I be?" I said and entered the changing room.

_Casey OC_

I woke up on my bed to the smell of bacon and looked at my clock. 9:30! I was late to work! I quickly got up and changed. I ran down the steps.

"Be careful Casey! You could fall!" My mother scolded. "Here's some breakfast! Now be careful!"

"Okay mom! Thanks!" I said grabbing piece of toast and went out the door. 'Poor Danice. She must be wondering where I am.' I thought, also thinking what type of friend I was.

I finally got to the doors and pushed them open to find Ron. There were some people waiting. "You're late!" He bodily said. "I'm sorry! I'll work an hour after my shift!" I ran to my red locker to find Danice fixing her apron to get ready for the customer's orders. "Hey!" I said getting my outfit out. "Hey." she sadly said. "What's wrong?" I said going towards the changing area. "Is it okay if I leave early?" she asked plainly. "Sure! There's no problem!" I said on the other side of the door. "Why?"

_Danice OC_

"Why?" Casey asked on the other side of the door.

"I...need to go to the hospital." I said.

"Wait! What? Why? What did you do? Did you cut yourself? Are you okay?" She quickly asked concerned.

"No. I'm visiting someone."

"Oh, well then, that's totally fine!… There!" Casey said coming out of the changing area, "I'm all good! Let's go!" I went out with her and then nodded to Ron to tell him that Casey said yes and went to the next customer to sit them down.

Four hours passed and I looked to the time.

"Casey. I have to go now." I told her.

"Alright! See you tomorrow at school!"

"Okay!" I went out the doors to meet Ranee.

"Ranee?" I asked.

"Hey! I heard what happened, from your dad. Want me to walk with you?"

I looked up to her, "Sure! I need someone to talk to!" Ranee and I walked towards the hospital.

"So, Ranee, how are you doing?" I asked trying to get a conversation up.

"I'm great! The question is are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." We walked across the street and we were in the middle of the walkway when a truck was suddenly flying at us. Ranee grabbed me at the waist and jumped really high, flipped around and landed at the other sidewalk.

"That was close. Are you okay?" She said, looking concerned.

"I'm fine. How did you do that?" I asked, trying to think of what happened.

"I don't know! It just happened."

Then Masha popped up, "Cirema Animal!" he repeated. (Note: Cirema animal is a animal fused with the jellyfish things)

"What is that?" Ranee asked.

"Um..." I was going to say something but a big roar came from the park. I ran towards the sound.

"Wait Danice! Where are you going?!" Ranee asked running after me.

"Masha, tell Casey about the Cirema Animal!" Then Masa disappeared and came back again.

"Casey not found!" He said. I got to the park to find a mutated walking starfish. It shot little starfishes at Ranee, who just stopped running. I had no choice, after thinking about it for a few seconds I said, "Mew Danice!...METAMORPHOSIS!" and I went through the stages of changing to a Mew.

"Ribbon! Light-berry Spear!" I quickly said after calling my weapon to save Ranee.

"Danice? You're a Mew as well?" Ranee asked. I looked back at her.

"What do you mean?" "I guess I should've showed you this before...Mew Ranee! METAMORPHOSIS!"

_Ranee OC_

"Mew Ranee! METAMORPHOSIS!" Purple strapless shirt and purple skirt that stopped inches above my knees came over purple shorts fitted around me. Then purple boots that was a quarter away from my ankles appeared. Light purple bunny ears popped up on my head and a light purple bunny tail appeared. My hair turned a darker purple and my eyes did the same.

"Ranee?" Danice asked, amazed.

"I'll tell you later. Let's defeat this guy!"

"Agreed!"

I called out my weapon, "Dark-berry Wand!" A purple wand with a little circle on the top appeared with some dark purple light around it. I grabbed it and said, "Ribbon! Dark-berry Wave!" A dark purple light shoots out of the top of the wand towards the starfish. "Now Danice!" I yelled to Danice.

_Danice OC_

"Now Danice!" yelled Ranee. Without even trying to see if it was a good idea, I called my attack. "Ribbon...Light-berry Spear!" The starfish went back to normal and Masa swallowed the jellyfish thing. "Ranee! You were awesome!" She gave out a laugh.

"Really? I didn't know there were others like me!" she exclaimed.

"We better hurry back to the Café!" I told her.

"What about your mother?" she asked.

"Oh! Yeah, I suppose we could go there first."

_Casey OC_

I was walking home to hear a big explosion near the park. I ran to the park to find Masha. "Masha!" I ran towards Masha to see what happened.

"Casey! Danice won! With a new Mew!" I looked around to see the hospital.

"Masa, after they're done, can you tell them Ron wants them back to the Café?" I asked Masha.

"Sure Casey!" I ran back to the Café and found Ron still there. "Ron!"

"Casey! What is it?" he asked. It seemed like I scared him.

"Danice went against a monster and won!"

"And why are you telling me this?" he put his hand to his face.

"Because Danice found a new Mew!"

_Danice OC_

We went outside to find Masha waiting for us. "Casey said Ron wants you back at the Café." he told me.

"Okay! Come on, Ranee! We should go and tell them we have a new Mew!"

_Ranee OC_

I followed Danice to the Café were I met her before meeting her mother.

"Come on inside, Ranee." Danice said. I really didn't want to, but we both went inside to see Casey with a blonde haired boy and a tall brown haired boy with his hair in a long ponytail.

"Welcome Danice! Who's this?" Ron asked.

"This is Ranee! The new Mew!" Danice explained.

"Pleasure to meet you again. I'm Casey, if you could remember, and this is Ron and Westley!" Casey said.

"Here's your suit! Be here tomorrow for work, okay?" Ron said handing me a box.

"Sure!" I said a little plainly, and went back to the changing room with Casey and Danice and we changed into our outfits. Mine was like Casey and Danice's outfits but mine was purple. This is great! Now I have someone to slow me down!

* * *

~Characters Met~

Ranee: (If you don't remember everything, please go to chapter 2)

Mew: Mew Ranee

Mew Based Off Of: Mew Berry

Weapon: Dark-berry Wand

- A dark purple wand with a little circle on the top. Some dark (darker than wand) purple light around it

Attack: Dark-berry Wave

- A dark purple light shoots out of the top of the wand towards the cirema animal.

Mew Outfit: Purple strapless shirt and purple skirt that stopped inches above her knees came over purple shorts. Purple boots that stop a quarter away from her ankles. Light purple bunny tail.

Mew Face: Light purple bunny ears popped up on her head. Hair turns a darker purple and her eyes do the same.

Mew Mark: Lower back. Looks like a flower, but in two separate lines.

Maid Outfit: Same as the rest, but purple!

Westley:

Sex: Male

Job: Does the cooking in the Café and helps with locations of monsters and data. (Created Masa)


	4. Chapter 4: Fighting Over A Friend

Dear Readers,

Just to let everyone know, I am not making the chapters as episodes! I want this to actually be a book. If you have anything wrong with that, please tell me in a PM. Thank you!

Chapter 4: Fighting Over A Friend

_Casey OC_

It was a nice warm Friday and I was stuck inside. School was about to end in a minute! Then everyone's going to be home for the summer! Everyone in the class, including me, counted down. "5…4…3…2…1!" **RING!** School was finally out! Everyone rushed to the buses. I walked to my locker to find Ranee waiting for me.

"Hey Ranee. What are you doing this summer?" I asked her.

"Saving the world, working and relaxing."

I gave out a laugh, "I don't think they go together! Haha! I'm doing the same!" Then Danice walks towards my locker.

"Hey girls. Ron gave me a call that we didn't have to work until the next Monday! That means I can spend time with Bethany!"

Ranee and I were both confused. "Who?" we both asked as I grabbed my bag.

"Bethany! She's moving in next door this summer to come to our school next year!"

_Ranee OC_

After hearing Danice's plans, I decided to quickly get on the bus.

"Catch you girls soon!" I said.

"Wait! Don't you live near me as well?" Danice said hurrying after me.

"Yeah, I go on your bus." I then said.

"Wait! I live down the road from you, Danice!" Casey said running after us.

"So you both can meet her!"Danice said as we got to the bus. There was an open seat, so I sat with Danice while Casey sat with Merry, which was one of Casey's friends, and Danice and I were the only one's quiet on the bus.

_Danice OC_

The girls decided to get off at my stop to see if Bethany was home. Bethany was waiting on her front steps for me. I ran towards her to give her a hug. "Hey!" I said.

"Hey Danice!" Bethany said, in her British accent.

"Bethany, these are some friends of mine. That's Casey and that's Ranee!" I said pointing out the girls.

"Hello! It's a pleasure to meet you." she said.

"So, where are you from, Bethany?" Casey asked.

"Britain." she answered.

"How about we go inside! I can get iced tea!" I said to them all.

"Sounds good! Can you get me a glass? I can't be in anyone's house yet." Bethany asked shyly.

"Sure!" I said.

"Can you get me one too? I don't want Bethany to be all alone." Casey said.

"Sure. Ranee can you help me?" I asked Ranee.

"Sure! Sounds fun!" Ranee and I went inside my house to get some ice tea glasses and then went outside.

"Here's yours', Casey." Ranee said handing Casey her glass.

"And here's yours', Bethany." I said handing Bethany her glass. We all sat in the grass looking up at the nice cloudy sky.

"I can't believe school's finally over." Casey exclaimed.

Ranee gave out a laugh, "Yeah. I can't believe it's over either!" We drank our tea and decided to have a sleep over at Bethany's house, since she couldn't go into other's houses.

_Casey OC_

After getting off the phone, I was about to ask Bethany something, but Ranee grabbed me and pulled me to the side.

"Look, girl. Bethany's mine. She's from Britain and I can possibly go back with her for a short vacation." Ranee said bodily.

"What? No way! Who said anything about that?!" I felt like someone was controlling my words, but it felt good. I liked fights with Ranee, since she's so 'smart'. Ranee's purple eyes darkened and a very dark purple, almost black, and then a dark light went around her.

"She's mine! And that's that!" she said fiercely. I was scared, so scared. "Dark Mew Ranee! METAMORPHOSIS!" she said. She went through a dark change and her purple outfit was close to black and everything around her had a dark feeling.

"Dark-berry Wand!" she then said calling out her wand, but again, it was darker. "Ribbon!…"

"Ranee! STOP IT!" I said, trying to reach to her, but it didn't work.

"Dark-berry Wave!" A dark light came towards me, and I couldn't dodge it in time.

_Danice OC_

I was outside with Bethany and we both herd a window crash. I looked at my driveway…to find Casey on the ground, with Ranee in a darker colored suit.

"Ranee? What are you doing?" Casey weakly asked.

"Ribbon…Dark-berry Wave!" Ranee was attacking Casey, I had no choice. I ran towards them and shielded Casey, who was on the ground.

"Mew Danice!…METAMORPHOSIS!" I went through my mew stages and then said, "Light-berry Cross!" I hated what I was about to do, but seeing Ranee attack Casey found me to the idea that it wasn't really Ranee. "Ribbon…Light-berry Spear!" There was a huge light afterwards and then Ranee launched another attack, and it was going straight towards Bethany!

"NO!" I said starting to run towards her.

"Ribbon!…Fire-berry Check!" Casey weakly called her attack to shield Bethany.

"Thanks Casey!" I said to her and she gave me a weak smile to say 'Your welcome'. I then had to act quickly because Ranee was about to attack Casey.

"Ribbon!…Light-berry Spear!" I said as I attacked her. A light happened again, but this time, Ranee was on the ground in her human form. Casey changed back to her regular form, and I did the same. "Are you okay, Casey?" I asked helping her up.

"Yeah. I'm fine." she said, but then lowered her voice, "But what are we going to tell Bethany?" she asked. I looked over to Bethany. Her eyes looked like she was about to be killed or something.

"Wha...what are you?" Bethany staggered out.

"If we tell you, will you promise to not tell **anyone!**" Casey said. Bethany nodded and Casey told her that we were Mew Mews.

_Ranee OC_

I woke up on Danice's driveway. 'What happened? How did I get here?' I was thinking while slowly getting up. I saw Casey and Danice both with Bethany.

"Girls?" I asked, since my vision was a little blurry.

All the girls looked back at me, "Ranee! You're okay!" Casey said running towards me.

"I guess I am." I said standing up, with Casey's help.

"Well, that was interesting. Can everyone stay at my house?" Bethany asked.

"Yeah, I'm good!" Casey said. I said the same and Danice said that 'since they were neighbors, it didn't madder.' So we went inside Bethany's house. It was big, since they just moved, but my house was much bigger.

* * *

~Characters Met~

_Reminder: I did not make up this OC up! I got it off of PokeFan911_

Bethany:

**Age:** 15

**Gender:** Female

**Birthday:** December 18

**Height:** 5' 2"

**Weight:** 104

**Hair Color:** Blonde

**Hair Style:** Pigtails at the back of her head. They stop just past her lower back.

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Skin Tone:** Really Pale

**Plays Role Of:** Friend Of Danice

**Normal Clothes:** Blue tank top under a white tee-shirt and blue skirt that stops inches above her knees.

**School Clothes:** Blue long sleeve dress shirt and blue short skirt. White undershirt and darker blue tie. Blue shoes and white tights up to her knees.

**Swimsuit:** Cute two piece that has a long tank-top that stops at her bottoms. It is blue. There's a cute little cloud at her top left and a bird on the right side of her bottom.

**Pajama:** Sky blue short sleeve nightgown that stops at her knees. Blue pants under nightgown that has clouds all over it.

**Personality:** Has a cute way of thinking. She always wants people to laugh. Very friendly, but very emotional.

**Likes:** When she makes people feel better or laugh

**Hobbies:** Dancing. Dances: Tap, Jazz, Ballet and Pop

**Sport:** Track and Field: Hurdles

**Dislikes:** School exams and people making fun of her accent

**Fears:** Her friends abandon her.

**Bio:** Moved in the summer before 10th grade

**Family:** Both parents. Younger sister

**Friends:** In U.S.: Danice, Ranee and Casey.

**Hometown:** Britain

**Languages:** Has a British accent; knows English


	5. Chapter 5: The Mew Sleepover

Dear Readers,

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew! Please support both Mew Mew Power and Tokyo Mew Mew series. Also, feel free to review!

Chapter 5: The Mew Sleepover

_Bethany OC_

Everything was all set up. The girls and I had a great summer sleepover. The next morning Casey woke me up.

"What?" I said while yawning.

"Time to have breakfast. Your mother told me to wake you up." she said. So, I got up and got dressed in my normal light blue top and blue jeans and brushed my hair. I walked down the stairs to find Danice helping my little sister get her plate ready and Ranee was actually helping my mother.

"Morning dear!" my mother said.

"Morning." I said. I got my plate out and put some pancakes and sausage on my plate. We all then sat at our table and ate.

"So, are you all happy school is over?" my mother asked Ranee, Casey, and Danice.

"I don't get to see some of my friends, but I get warm weather." Casey answered. The girls agreed and I smiled.

We all ate and went to my back yard. "Wow! You have a big pool!" Danice said, "I never noticed it!"

"Yeah. We built it not too long ago. Do you girls want to jump in?" I asked them.

"YEAH!" they all said.

_Danice OC_

I went over to my house and the other girls called their parents to get their swimsuits. I got on my white top that stops above my stomach. It has a little dog on the bottom left side of it. My white bottom ties on both sides. I got my towel that has cute golden retriever puppies. I went out to Bethany's back yard and waited on her porch.

"Hey! You're here already!" Bethany said. She had a cute two piece that has a long tank-to that is at the bottom. It wass blue. There's a cute little cloud at her top left and a bird on the right side of her bottom. Bethany's towel was blue with with white clouds.

Casey then came out with her swimsuit. Her red top ties at the back of her neck and goes around her body. (Like a regular swimsuit) She had a red bottom that has a small cat on the right side. Her towel was a cute Siamese cat with its kitten.

Ranee came out with her towel around her swimsuit and then took it off. She had a purple strapless top that tied in the back and bottoms that tie together on both sides. There was a little bunny on the left side of her top. Her towel was a landscape of grass and flowers with some white rabbits.

"Everyone here?" Bethany asked. We all answered yes and Casey, Danice and Bethany jumped in with me and Ranee laid down and tanned.

_Casey OC_

We were totally wet and we all got out and dried off. Then my cat senses were going off. I turned around and there was an alien with pointy ears. He was really fast and seconds later he was at my face about to steal a kiss. I quickly slap him and he goes back a few inches from me.

"Your faster then the first one, kitty." he then said. All the girls were looking at him. "The name's Victor, kitty." At his hand, a jellyfish thing popped out. He threw it towards a bird and there was a huge light. Then a huge bird was standing in front of us. We all got out our pendants.

"Mew Casey!…"

"Mew Danice!…"

"Mew Ranee!…"

And then we all said it together, "METAMORPHOSIS!" We all went through our stages and I quickly called out my weapon.

"Fire-berry Bell!" Before I could call out my attack, the bird attacked me and I lost my weapon. "Danice!" I called out to her to try.

"Light-berry Cross!" and the same thing happened to her. Ranee tried and failed and we were all cornered. The bird was about to blast us. Masa popped out near Bethany when she started glowing. Masa gave her a pendent. 'She's the next one?' I thought.

_Bethany OC_

I caught the pendant and everything was bright. Words came to my mouth, "Mew Bethany! METAMORPHOSIS!" A light blue strapless dress that had a little slit at the middle fitted around me. The bottom was like a plaid skirt. My light blue boots had a little heel and fanned out at my ankles. My light blue gloves fanned out at my wrists and had two little slits on each side of the glove. A blue choker went around my neck with my pendent.

After my transformation, I called out my weapon, "Air-berry Arrow!" A blue bow came out and the arrow had a darker blue heart near the bottom. I grabbed it and twirled a spin. "Air-berry Echo!" I pointed and shot towards the bird. The bird was so blinded by my light, that it didn't see it coming. It hit it, but didn't finish the job. "Mew Casey!" I called to Casey.

"Right!" She called her attack again and it worked.

"Ha. Looks like I'll be seeing you again sometime, kitty." Victor called out before teleporting out.

"Bethany! That was amazing!" Danice said after we transformed back.

I smiled, "Thanks."

_Ranee OC_

We got dressed into our normal clothes and went to Café Mew Mew. We were at the doors and Bethany's eyes widened. We went inside and everything was dark. We saw a light in the kitchen, so we decided to take a look. Ron was there at the table looking at it like it had a scratch or bug, or something like that.

"Ron?" Casey asked.

Ron looked at us. "What are you...? Who's this?" he said looking at Bethany.

"Ron, meet our new member, Bethany." Danice said.

"Pleasure to meet you." he said going to the back. He came back a few minutes later with a box. "Here. Usually Westley gives you this, but he's sick." He said giving Bethany her box. Bethany took it while I asked how he was.

Ron looked down to the floor, "He's okay. Just he has to rest for a week or so. I can't cook, so we have to close the Café for a while." Ron explained.

"You don't have to do that!" Bethany said, "I can cook!" Ron and the girls all looked at Bethany. "Should I make something for you to make sure?" We all nodded. So, Bethany went to the changing room to change.

_Bethany OC_

I changed into my maid outfit. It was a blue dress with a white apron, with the bottom shaped like a heart, and a headdress. I went to the hallway to get to the kitchen and knocked into someone. I fell down.

"Oh, I'm sorry." a man said. I looked up at the tall guy with long brown hair tied in a ponytail. He gave me his hand saying, "You must be new." He sounded sick.

"Um, yeah. I'm Bethany." I bowed a little, "I'm sorry for running into you."

He smiled, "It's okay."

"Westley?!" We both looked towards Ron. "What are you doing?" Ron then asked.

"Getting ready to cook." Westley answered.

"Are you feeling better?" Ron asked.

"I feel better." We all went towards the kitchen to find the other girls in their outfits.

"Bethany! You look so good in your outfit!" Casey said, then looking at Westley. "Westley? Ron said you were sick."

Westley gave out a laugh, "I'm fine girls. Let's open up!"

It took a while, but the work was easy since we had a lot of girls. I then decided to help Westley with the dishes, since he was behind in making food. I started washing and putting them on the drying rack.

"Thanks...Bethany." Westley said, a little weaker then usual.

"No problem!" A few minutes later, I herd a thud. I turned around, and saw him passed out on the ground. "Westley!"

~~To Be Continued!~~

* * *

~Characters Met~

Bethany: (Please Look To Ch. 4 For the Rest)

**Mew Name:** Mew Bethany

**Off Of:** Mew Mint

**Mew Outfit:** A light blue strapless dress that has a little slit at the middle. The bottom was like a plaid skirt. She has light blue boots had a little heel and fans out at her ankles. Her light blue gloves fanned out at my wrists and had two little slits on each side of the glove. A blue choker went around my neck with her pendent.

**Weapon:** Air-berry Arrow

-A blue bow and an arrow that had a darker blue heart near the bottom

**Attack:** Air-berry Echo

-Shoots arrow towards the monster

**Maid Outfit:** Blue dress with a white apron, with the bottom shaped like a heart, and a white headdress

**Reaction:** Very scared

**Relationship?:** She never thought of it


	6. Chapter 6: Westley's Day Off

Dear Readers,

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power! Also, I am looking for beta-readers! Thank you for all your support!

NOTE: To all who supported for the whole series of this fanfic, I changed Ryou's name to Ron! I changed it in the other chapters, so I'm sorry for the confusion!

Chapter 6: Westley's Day Off

_Bethany OC_

"Westley!" I cried. Everyone ran into the kitchen. Ron ran towards Westley and put his hand on Westley's forehead, but quickly took it off. "Is he okay?" Casey asked in between breaths, seeming she ran a far distance. "He's worse then how he used to be." Ron said while putting Westley in his arms. "Can you girls help with opening doors?" He asked.

"I'll stay here, just so none of our customers get mad." Danice said. They all nodded and fast walked to the stairs. Casey held open the doors and we all went to the stairs.

"Do you think you can carry him up?" I asked looking up the stairs. The room was on the second floor, but there were three sets of stairs. "Yeah. I'll be fine" We started up the stairs and got to the second pair when I noticed Ron was getting tired. _We are almost there, Ron. One more set of stairs and we'll be there._ I thought, but then I got a response. _Thanks Bethany._ It was Ron!

I looked to him and he was looking back, smiling. "Let's go." he said. We went up the third set of stairs and got to a door. I opened it for him and he nodded to say thank you.

"Ranee, can you get the keys. It's around my neck." Ranee nodded and got the landmark off of his neck. "It's the golden one." he told her. She unlocked the door and opened it. Ron softly put Westley on the bed. The room was plain with a window and a drawer. There was nothing else. Casey walked over to the window and closed the blinds. "Bethany, can you get a cold rag?" Ron asked, looking at Westley, a little worried.

"Sure." I ran down the stairs and grabbed a rag and soaked it with cold water. I rung it out and left a little water in and ran up the stairs. I accidentally tripped and apparently they herd me. _Bethany? Are you okay?_ I herd Ron ask me telepathically. _I'm fine._ I told him, brushing off my knee that had a big red mark on it. I shook it off and continued.

_Ron OC_

I herd a bang at the stairs area and asked Bethany if she was okay. Seconds later, she was in the room with the rag. I put it on Westley's head thanking Bethany telepathically. "Let's have him rest." Casey said quietly.

"You girls get back to work. Casey, close the Café so no one else comes in." I said.

"Right!" They all said and left. Bethany staid behind and I turned to her.

"Bethany! Your knee!" I said, seeing the huge red mark on her right knee.

"It's fine. Really." She said. "But, how did you read my thoughts?" she asked me.

"I didn't. You talked to me telepathically." I said, apparently looking confused.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I guess I'll go help the others." she said as she somewhat limped out of the room.

"Bethany. How about you stay here. It would be nice to have some company."

_Bethany OC_

"Sure!" I answered Ron and got a chair at the dresser and set it up. I found another one at the back corner and did the same. I noticed Ron looked a little down. "Are you okay?" I asked. He sighed.

"It seems after that incident, he always takes everything to the extreme." He then said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I lost my parents in a fire...and it was made from a chimera animal." He said in a barely audible voice. His hand started to clench his sweatpants and a tear hit it.

I put my hand on top of his saying, "You know, things happen. Just know that you don't have to fight things alone." I calmly said. He gave me a smirk but frowned again. I put him to my shoulder and he cried for a long time, but I didn't care. _You must really miss them._ I telepathically told him.

_Yeah._ He said back. He wiped his tears away and sat up. "Thanks Bethany." he then said.

"No problem."

It seemed like hours later until Westley opened his eyes and sat up. "Take it easy Westley." Ron said.

"Thanks Ron, but I'm fine." Westley tried to get out of bed, but Ron pushed him back and put the covers back over him.

"You are laying back down and resting."

"But..." Westley said.

"No buts." Ron said and went out the door. _Bethany. Keep a watch over him._ I herd Ron tell me. I looked to him and told him okay. Ron went downstairs to the Café.

"Aren't you going?" Westley asked.

"No. I'm sorry. I banged my knee really hard while rushing up the stairs. I can go if I'm going to be trouble." I say getting up, but my knee gave out and I sat back down. Westley quickly sat up to see if I was okay, but then fell back onto his elbows.

"I'm fine." I say helping him back into bed.

"Thanks Bethany." he said weakly. I took the rag at his lap and checked his forehead, but yanked it back.

"Westley. Go ahead and rest. I'm going to be right back." I said going towards the door.

"Wait!" he said dryly.

"Can...you stay?" I turned around to see he was getting really bad. He was really pale and he started sweating.

"Of course I will." I went back to my chair. I waited a long time until he fell asleep.

_Casey OC_

The customers finally left and we could finally stop working. The girls and I decided to check on Westley, so we went upstairs and got to the door to see Bethany. "Beth..."

"shh!" Bethany cut off my words and pointed to Westley. "I just got him to go to sleep." She whispered and held up the rag. "Can someone get a new rag?" Danice took the rag and went downstairs. I walked over to Bethany and examined her leg.

"Bethany! Your knee!" I whispered.

She smiled and said, "I'm fine. I just fell when trying to rush around." She responded. Danice came up with the rag and put it on Westley's forehead. "He just needs to rest now." Bethany whispered and we all went out of his room and closed the door quietly.

**-The Next Day-**

_Danice OC_

The next day everyone came in early and dressed and started to get the tables ready. "I wonder how Westley's doing..." Bethany said going towards the kitchen to get silverware.

"Me too. Why don't we all check on him?" Casey suggested. So all of the girls and I went towards the door, but then it was opened to have Westley and Ron on the other side.

"Girls?!" Ron asked in surprisement.

"Westley!" All the girls jumped on him except Bethany. Westley looked at her and broke away from us.

"Thanks especially to you." He said smiling.

Bethany hugged him saying, "I'm glad your okay!". Everything turned out great.


	7. Chapter 7: Mew Questions Everything

Kathampetlover: (Kat) Hello! I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power

Casey: Yeah, yeah! Get the show on the road!

Kat: Okay! Okay! Sesh! Enjoy reading!

Casey: Wait! Also don't forget to tell them!

Kat: Oh! Right! This chapter is a two-parter so please keep reading! Thanks and enjoy!

Chapter 7: Mew Questions Everything

_Casey OC_

The girls and I went outside for another good summer day, when a dog came and ran towards me. It jumped on me and it made me fall to the ground. "Oh my! I'm so sorry!" a girl said brushing her dog off of me and helping me up. "I'm Margo and this is Skyler, my dog. I just moved here not too long ago." I looked at the nice girl. She had short black hair that stops a little after her cheekbone. She had a nice orange tee-shirt and blue shorts. I smiled to her saying, "Oh, it's alright." The other girls asked if I was okay. "I'm fine girls." I say. Margo bows a little and said, "Nice to meet you Casey, but..." "Wait! You first need to meet everyone! This is Danice, Ranee, and Bethany." I say pointing to each girl while introducing them. "Nice to meet you all, I have to go." She started walking away when Victor teleported in front of her. He stuck up his hand and Margo started going into the air and a light came out her. "Victor!" we all say. I turn around to the girls, and they nodded. "Mew Casey!" "Mew Danice!" "Mew Ranee!" "Mew Bethany!" and like last time, we said it together, "METAMORPHOSIS!"

_Danice OC_

We all changed and Casey attacked Victor, and he dodged it and Margo fell to the ground. "Danice! Look after her!" Casey called out to me. I ran towards Margo, grabbed her arm and ran farther back while basically dragging her along. Victor then held a gem out at his hand and smirked. "Oh well, I'll settle with this one!...FUSION!" He combined the gem with a jellyfish thing and a bright light happened. A tall green salamander that had fiesta clothes on appeared saying, "Saamba!" The girls tried to attack, but the salamander attacked them before they could. Finally the girls were cornered. Margo then ran towards them.

_Margo OC_

I had no idea what I was thinking! I ran straight towards the girls and the salamander was about to attack! It released it right when I stood in front of the girls. A bright light happened and we were all okay. There was a boulder that shielded us. The girls behind me sent out amusing aahs and then Casey said, "Margo, you...you have...ears?" I opened my eyes and felt my ears. They were short ears near the top of my head. Then a little pink robot popped up and spit something out. I caught it and words came to my head and I said it. "Mew Margo! Metamorphosis!"

A short skinny orange v-neck dress that stopped above my knees came around me. I had dark orange fingerless gloves. My dark orange boots stop inches below my knees. A small mouse tail came out (her ears would pop up too, but since they are already up, I figured not to add it) My hair turned orange and my dark brown eyes had the tint of orange. After I transformed I called out my weapon. "Earth-berry Ring!" Two orange rings appear in front of me with some brown light around them. I grabbed them, but I didn't say my attack. Instead I stood there staring at the thing. "What are you waiting for? Attack it!" Casey called on the ground.

_Ranee OC_

After seeing Margo not attacking I quickly call my weapon. "Dark-berry Cross!" And I grabbed it and the salamander was too late and tried to attack me, but I jumped to dodge the attack. "Ribbon, Dark-berry Spear!" I attack and the salamander disappeared with a little pink light and a jellyfish thing. Massa swallows the jellyfish and grabs the little pink light and disappears. "What are you thinking?" I yell at Margo who still is grasping on her rings. "You could've finished her off!" She looks down to the ground and demorphs. "I'm sorry." She said softly. "Ranee! That's enough!" Ron said walking over to us. "Ron!" the girls say. Margo looks over to him and then back to the ground. Ron puts his hand on her shoulder, "Let's all go back to the Café, okay?" We all nodded and demorphed. We walked to Ron's car and I passed Margo giving her a mean look. I couldn't help it. She could've won if she would've fought.

_Bethany OC_

Back at the Café we all sat at a table while Ranee walked to the back. Noticing that, I could see that Ranee is not going to forgive Margo for what she did. "Margo, would you like to join us?" Casey asked. "N-no." Margo staggered. "You don't have to fight, if that's what you're worried about." "What are you talking about? We need her!" Ranee said turning around at the kitchen doors. "Ranee! Don't put so much pressure..." Casey said, being cut off by Margo. "No, it's alright. Ranee's right. It's my fault. I...just don't really want to fight." She grasped her pendent and put it down on the table. "I'm sorry." She said getting up. "Wait! I know it's hard to fight sometimes. But don't think we fight for fun. Sometimes we have to fight for the things we care about." I say getting up as well. She looked up at me. Then Casey grabbed Margo's pendent and handed it back. "If you ever need us, you can always reach us." she then said. Margo took it and was almost at the doors. "Margo, if you want, you can come here whenever you want." Ron then said. She turned around saying, "Thanks Ron." and then turned back around for the doors. Casey ran after her and decided to walk her home. Ron allowed her to go, saying to come back for work.

_Margo OC_

Casey came running after me when I was at the end of the patio. "What now?" I somewhat meanly say. I covered up my mouth and quickly apologized. "It's alright. I understand that possible not only the fighting and stuff is going to your brain, but also Ranee." she put her hand on my shoulder and kindly smiled at me. We walked towards my house, forgetting about my dog. "Oh no! Skyler. She's probably wondering where I went!" I say back. "Oh no! Let's go then!" Casey said and we ran towards Casey's house. We get to her house to see Mika waiting for me and she came running. I petted her saying, "Oh I'm glad you're okay." Casey bends a little to pet her and Mika allows her. I reattach her leash and walks her home. Casey decided to walk me home, but then the alien called Victor teleported behind us. "Hello there kitty! Miss me?" When we turned around, he wasn't alone. He had two other aliens with him. "Victor! What is it now? Who are these people?" Casey furiously asked. "My my kitty. Getting a little frisky hey?" He lifted his right hand and a knife of some sort appeared. He pointed it at us. "Too bad your not going to figure out who they are." he said charging at us.

* * *

~Characters Met~

Name: Margo

**Age:** 15

**Mew:** Mew Margo

**Based Off Of:** Mew Pudding (Pudding)

**Weapon:** Earth-berry Rings

-Two orange rings

**Attack:** Not known yet

**Outfit: **A short skinny orange v-neck dress that stops above her knees came around me. She has dark orange fingerless gloves. Dark orange boots stop inches below my knees. A small mouse tail comes out and ears.

**Mew Face:** Hair turns orange and her dark brown eyes has the tint of orange

**Mark:** At forehead.

**Animal:** Kangaroo mouse

**School Outfit:** Light orange long sleeve dress shirt and light orange short skirt. White undershirt and orange tie. Black shoes and white tights up to her knees.

**Original Face:** Short black hair that stops a little after her cheekbones

**Normal Dress:** Orange tee-shirt and blue shorts

**Swimsuit:** An orange one-piece that has a little diamond cut at the top.

**Personality:** Very serious and doesn't let people get down. She's a very creative girl as well.

**Born:** May 18 in Virginia

**Friends:** Shira (She-ra) Rachel, Gabby, and Jazzy

**Family:** Not known yet

**Likes:** Painting, drawing and people who are serious about doing their job

**Hobbies:** Painting, drawing and running

**Sports:** Soccer and Track and Field: Sprints

**Dislikes:** Fighting, people who goof off, and pollution.

**Bio:** For what we know, Margo does not want to fight. I will put this on the next chapter (because it will be explained)

**Languages:** Fluent in English, Spanish, and Sign Language.


	8. Chapter 8: Finding Real Answers

Kat: Hello everyone! This is the second part of chapter 7: Mew Questions Everything!

Casey: Kathampetlover does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power!

Kat: Yes, I was getting there. So please support the series as well!

Danice: Shouldn't we tell them what happened last?

Kat: I guess. So, last time Margo and Casey were just about to walk back to Margo's house when Victor came with two new aliens. We left the girls being charged by Victor.

Bethany: Wait! Does that mean there's going to be blood?!

Kat: NO! There will never be blood unless I tell the viewers otherwise.

Bethany: Okay! Just checking.

Casey: Let's get on with it! Please enjoy!

Chapter 8: Finding Real Answers

_Casey OC_

Victor charged at us and we both ducked. I got my pendent out. "Mew Casey! Metamorphosis!" I changed into my Mew form and then shielded Margo with Victor's next attack.

"Thanks." Margo then said.

"Don't thank me! Get out of here!" she tried to run but the other two went in front of her.

"Where do you think your going?" The tall one said.

"Margo!" I dodged Victor's third attack, but then he quickly turned around and kicked me to the ground.

_Margo OC_

I turned around to see Casey on the ground. She needed help.

"Let's get this finished." the tall alien then said getting out a long skinny sword. He charged at me but I dodged and he headed toward Casey. I grabbed my pendent. 'Casey needs my help. It would be against my mom's rule if I let her die.' I thought as I then said, "Mew Margo! Metamorphosis!" I went through the changes and I called out my weapon. "Earth-berry Rings!" The rings came in front of me and I grabbed them.

"You wouldn't dare, you scaredy-cat. Or should I say scaredy-mouse!" The short alien laughed. I focused knowing what I needed to do.

"Ribbon!...Earth-berry Explosion!" An orange light exploded out of the rings with some small rocks following. The tall alien quickly turned around and cut the rocks with his sword.

"That was close, Zeke." Victor said. The short alien then surprised me with his attack. I herd him move and I turned around, but it was too late. He threw a rope and it went around me tightly. The rope then gave off some electric shocks and some water surrounded the rope. Somehow everything started getting dark. I passed out...

_Danice OC_

Ranee, Bethany and I stayed back at the Café and got ready to open. "Girls! Emergency!" Ron ran out. "Grab your pendents. Casey and Margo are in trouble." He showed us where to go and we all ran towards Casey's house. I saw Casey on the ground surrounded by Victor and a tall alien and then I saw Margo, passed out on the ground, with a short alien. 'What happened?' I wondered while Bethany got out her pendent.

"No time to think, Danice. Let's go!...Mew Bethany! Metamorphosis!" Bethany changed to her mew form and I shook myself out of my thinking stage and grabbed my pendent and changed too. We both looked to Ranee. She rolled her eyes saying, "Only for Casey." and she changed as well.

"Light-berry Cross!" I called out my weapon. Victor looked over to us.

"You're too late, girls." He reached down to Casey and lifted her head with his hand at her chin. Casey tried to resist...Victor's lips touched Casey's and we all stared. Victor broke off and then laughed. "Or should I say you just made it." I didn't think at all for the next move.

"Ribbon! Light-berry Spear!" And the spear tied around his wrist. I lust him towards me and when he was close enough, I punched him once, maybe two times. Once in the stomach and once in the jaw. He tumbled back and I clenched my hand. "Maybe that'll teach you to not mess with Casey ever again."

_Casey OC_

After seeing Danice do that, I was actually happy she was my friend. Also happy she didn't think that through, because if she would've, she wouldn't do what she just did. "Victor! You stupid, lazy slob. You never learned from Kish, did you?...Let's go Mike." Mike, the short alien, and Zeke picked up Victor by his arms and teleported away. The girls ran over to me seeing if I was okay. I got up and saw Margo was still passed out. The girls and I then ran over to her. A car screeched to a stop and Westley got out of the car and picked up Margo, while Ron pushed a button to make his car turn into a van. We all got in with Margo in the back seat next to me. And we drove to the Café.

_Bethany OC_

We got to the Café and Westley took Margo upstairs and we all went to a table to wait for Ron to tell us what to do. "Girls, you can just go. There's no point in opening for an hour or so." He then said. Ranee got up with Danice.

"I'm sorry, but I got to go home to go home for homework. There's an exam coming and I need to study." Danice said leaving with Ranee. Ranee didn't give an excuse, but I think we knew why. Westley came back downstairs.

"She's fine. She just needs a little rest." He said. The day went on until it started to get dark. I stood up saying, "I'm sorry. I have dance practice soon. I need to get home now." Then I looked to Ron, 'Tell me when she wakes up.' He nodded and I turned around towards the door.

_Casey OC_

Finally we herd the door open. We all walked over to see Margo at the door, a little tired. "Hey Margo! How are you feeling?" I say.

"I'm fine thanks. You?" She then asks. "I'm fine, thanks."

"I need to get home." She said then, "You coming?" I nodded saying 'Sure!' and we walked out of the Café and walked home. At my house I told her good night. "Yeah, good night as well!" and she walked down my driveway. I wonder about her parents. In fact, I wonder about everyone's family. Maybe they aren't as lucky as I am. I then closed my door and went to my room.

* * *

~Characters Met~

Name: Margo

**Age:** 15

**Mew:** Mew Margo

**Based Off Of:** Mew Pudding (Pudding)

**Weapon:** Earth-berry Rings

-Two orange rings

**Attack:** Earth-berry Explosion

-Orange light exploded out of the rings with some small rocks following

**Outfit: **A short skinny orange v-neck dress that stops above her knees came around me. She has dark orange fingerless gloves. Dark orange boots stop inches below my knees. A small mouse tail comes out and ears.

**Mew Face:** Hair turns orange and her dark brown eyes has the tint of orange

**Mark:** At forehead.

**Animal:** Kangaroo mouse

**School Outfit:** Light orange long sleeve dress shirt and light orange short skirt. White undershirt and orange tie. Black shoes and white tights up to her knees.

**Original Face:** Short black hair that stops a little after her cheekbones

**Normal Dress:** Orange tee-shirt and blue shorts

**Swimsuit:** An orange one-piece that has a little diamond cut at the top.

**Personality:** Very serious and doesn't let people get down. She's a very creative girl as well.

**Born:** May 18 in Virginia

**Friends:** Shira (She-ra) Rachel, Gabby, and Jazzy

**Family:** Not known yet

**Likes:** Painting, drawing and people who are serious about doing their job

**Hobbies:** Painting, drawing and running

**Sports:** Soccer and Track and Field: Sprints

**Dislikes:** Fighting, people who goof off, and pollution.

**Bio:** For what we know, Margo does not want to fight. I will put this on the next chapter (because it will be explained)

**Languages:** Fluent in English, Spanish, and Sign Language.


	9. Chapter 9: Dark Problems

Kat: Hello everyone! Thank you everyone for all the reviews! Also for the 280 viewers!

Danice: Kathampetlover does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power, so please support the series!

Ranee: Wow! You didn't even need to think for that!

Danice: Hey now!

Kat: Girls! Gosh! Wait until the episode!

Chapter 9: Dark Problems

_Ranee OC_

'Ding Dong!' The doorbell rung and I walked down stairs. There was a few knocks. "I'm coming!" I called. I opened the door to see Danice. "Hey! You came early." I said. "Yep! I thought about it and the sooner we get to the mall, the more choices I have!" Danice then said.

"Oh gosh, Danice. You are a strange child. Did you have breakfast yet since it's 9:00 in the morning?" She looked to the ground. "I'll take that as a no. Come in. I'll make breakfast." Danice came in my house and we went to the kitchen. I get a pan out and some ingredients.

"Can I help?" Danice said. "Sure. Just follow the directions." Danice took the book and started asking where things were and I directed her. She then started making the batter and I got bacon ready. "Alright! The batter's almost done. Do you want chocolate chips in yours?" Danice asked. "No. I need to keep this great figure." I answered.

_Danice OC_

"It's only a few chocolate chips, but okay." I took the batter and poured spoonfuls on the pan. I put some chocolate chips on mine and none on Ranee's. A few minutes later I put them on a plate. "Ranee! They're done!" I told her.

"Hush it Danice!" She said a little agressive. "Ra-Ranee?" I stuttered. "Sh...!" She took her plate to the table and I followed her. We started eating and then Ranee looked up at me. "Danice?" She said a little mad. "Why is there some chocolate chips in this pancake?" I cocked my head a little and noticed I accidentally switched one of her pancakes with mine.

"I'm sorry, Ranee. I must've accidentally switched them." I said with a small smile. "Accidentally switched them?! ACCIDENTALLY?! I could've ate one!" She said a little more agressive. "Ranee. It's only some chocolate chips...I understand you're trying to keep your figure, but sometimes you need some sugar..." I tried to explain.

"Some?! Try A TON!" she was even more aggressive. A dark purple light started to surround her. "Um...Ranee?" I said a little uneasy. 'What's happening? I never saw her this way about sugar or treats. What's going on? Why is there a light surrounding around her?' I thought.

"Enough of this!...Let's settle what we started a while back, Danice!...Dark Mew Ranee! METAMORPHOSIS!"

'Oh man, what we started?...No! You mean? She's talking about that?' I thought back to when Ranee and I were in 4th grade...

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

"Danice!" the teacher called. I went up to the front of the room. "Ready?" I nodded. I started playing what I had to on the piano. I read note after note and played it with an added cord. When I finished, everyone except Ranee clapped. Some stood up, but not Ranee. After class, I asked Ranee why she didn't clap or stand. "It was horrible. You didn't play the right tones. I'll show you tomorrow."

The next day she came in and played. I clapped but didn't stand. "You played the wrong notes." and from there on out we always tried to be the best piano player, but only for fun...Or so I thought.

* * *

**Present:**

She couldn't be still thinking about that? Could she? "What? Are you scared you're going to loose?" She smirked. 'She wouldn't just act like this...Wait! She's the power of darkness! Maybe the power's overpowering her!'

"No, I'm just going to win!" I grabbed my pendent 'I'm sorry Ranee...' "Mew Danice! METAMORPHOSIS!" I changed into my mew form and called my weapon. "Light-berry Cross!" When my weapon came, it had a brighter light around it. 'What?' I think but I grab it and quickly call my attack. "Ribbon! Light-berry..."

"Ribbon! Dark-berry Wave!" I tried to dodge it, but got hit at the shoulder. "Ribbon! Light-berry Spear!" Ranee quickly dodged it. "Ribbon, Dark-berry Wave!"

I hit the wall from the force. I then hit the ground and weakly look up to Ranee. She grabbed me by the neck and dangled me a few inches above the ground.

"Ranee! This isn't like you!" I barely say loosing air.

_Ranee OC_

I grasp Danice and stare in her eyes seeing her struggle. 'What? What am I doing? This is my friend?'

"Ranee! This isn't like you!" I hear Danice say. 'I understand now...my power. I need to control it.' I thought. I somewhat loosened my grip on her neck.

_Danice OC_

I felt her hand loosen a little. 'That means Ranee's still in there.' I thought. "Con...trol." She got out. She then let me go completely and fell to her knees. "Ranee?" I was just about to put my hand on her shoulder. '_Wait Danice_' I herd her telepathically say. There was some dark light that surrounded her BADLY and I backed away. She gripped her head a little. "AARRGG!" she yelled. The light then pointed to the ceiling.

"Ranee!" I was so scared, I didn't know what to do. I just stood there, completely frozen. The light started to fade. "Come on Ranee! I know you can do it!"

She screamed, "AAHH!" She looked like she was in pain. "Ranee..." I said softly. I didn't know what to do...'_Now!_' She telepathically told me.

'I'm sorry Ranee.' I thought as I gathered my strength. "Light-berry Cross!" When I called my weapon, it looked like a wand. I grabbed it and new attack words came out of my mouth. "Ribbon! Light-berry PURE!" I pointed my 'wand' and a light bursted out towards Ranee. It surrounded her making the darkness fade. Ranee slowly stood up.

"What...happened?" She asked.

"You went to your dark mew form." I explained.

"Are you okay?" She said surveying me.

"I'm fine...I unlocked a new attack. I'm going to ask Ron about it later today." I then said.

She looked a little confused, "What new attack?"

"It was light-berry pure. I guess it helps a dark mew go back to normal. Since I am light, I guess it's my job." I said looking at my weapon.

"Well, let's go ask him then. And maybe turn back to our normal selves?" She said looking down at our outfits.

I laughed, "Yeah. That might be a good idea." We both turned back and finished our cold pancakes. We then left and went to the Café.

* * *

**At The Café:**

I explained what happened to Ron and Westley. "Hm...It does make sense. You are light after all..." Westley said in thought.

"Look, we don't have to think about it. Danice saved me. Nothing else needs to be said." Ranee said putting her arm around me. We all laughed.

"What?" She said putting her other hand on her hip. We continued to laugh.

-**The End Of Chapter 9**-


	10. Chapter 10: Margo's Secret Life

Kat: Hello everyone! I'm glad that everyone's following my series!

Casey: Kathampetlover does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power, so please support the series.

Bethany: Thank you for our 340 viewers!

Kat: Please enjoy!

Chapter 10: Margo's Life

_Casey OC_

Beep! Beep! Beep! Be- I shut my alarm off and sat up in my bed. I slowly looked over to my clock. 7:00 AM! I jumped off my bed and quickly ripped my pajamas off. I quickly put on my school outfit and put up my hair. I ran down the stairs where my mom left a piece of jelly bread. I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. Moments later, I got to the main road. I had to wait for the signal to be able to cross the street...Great. I'm going to be late.

"Casey?" I turn around to see, Mark?

"Oh! Good morning, Mark. Why are you so late?" I asked him when he met my side.

"Late? I'm early?! Why are you early?" he asked.

"Early?" I said, totally confused.

"Today's daylight saving time. We had to put our clocks an hour behind, remember?"

I blushed lightly. "No. But anyways," I said changing the subject, "why are you so early?"

"I am helping a student study." The signal changed to green and we walked across the street.

"What subject?" I asked, curious.

"Science." he said. We finally made it to the school and Mark departed towards his locker and I went to mine.

"Have you even told them yet, Margo?" I heard in the distance.

"No. I don't really want them to know." I heard Margo say.

"Why don't you want them to know about, well you know, your parents?" the girl said.

"Because...well...I don't know, Hannah. I guess I feel that it's not for them to know." Margo said.

"If they are your friends, they'll understand that you lost your dad at 8 and your mom at 13." Hannah said.

'Wait, WHAT?! Margo has no parents? Does that mean she lives with her grandparents. Or someone else. Why didn't she tell us?' I thought.

"Hush it Hannah! What if someone heard you?" Margo said in a somewhat hushed voice. "Oh! Hey Casey!" Margo said. I turned to see Margo at her locker, that was across from mine.

"Hey Margo!" I said closing my locker.

"You're a little early, don't you think?" Margo teased a little.

"Yeah, I know...I forgot to put my clock behind an hour." I said.

"Yeah, just like you, Casey. Always forgetting things. Casey, I would like you to meet Hannah. I don't know if you girls know each other, but Hannah this is Casey." She said pointing to Hannah and then to me.

"Nice to meet you Casey. By any chance have you seen Mark? He's supposed to help me with Science." She asked, looking a little troubled.

"Oh, yeah. I walked with him to school this morning. He should be at his locker." I said pointing towards Mark's locker.

"You're Hannah, right?" Mark suddenly said. I saw that I somehow pointed to where he was. He was standing at the end of the hall of lockers.

"Yes! I'm guessing you're Mark." she said walking towards him.

"Yes, I am. Let's go to the library. Okay?" he said walking towards the library.

"Sounds like a plan!" she said.

"Okay then." I said looking back to Margo. "Want to go to class a while?" I asked her since I saw she closed her locker.

"Sure." she said and we walked to the stairs.

* * *

**After School:**

_Margo OC_

School was finally over. I grabbed my bag and went outside. "MARGO! WAIT!" I heard Casey say. I slightly turn to see her running after me.

"Casey?" I asked, a little surprised she actually ran.

"Let's go to the Café!" she said, a little out of breath when she stopped.

"Why?"

"So you can help me with the Math homework!" Casey said

"Fine." I said, "Let's go."

"Okay!" We walked to the Café.

"So, Margo. Is there anything that you want to tell me?" Casey asked.

"Um...Like what?" I said looking up to her.

"I don't know, like when were you going to tell us you had no parents?" she asked.

I stopped walking and looked to the ground.

"Margo?" Casey said, a few steps a head of me, turning around.

I started crying, "How did-How did you know?" I wiped off a tear running down my cheek. Casey walked back to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I overheard you and Hannah talking today. I'm sorry for what happened. Now, let's go to the Café, okay?" She said trying to comfort me, but I nodded.

"Casey, just promise you won't say anything to the other girls."

She looked to me in slight confusion, "Why's that?"

"I just...don't want them to know yet." I said looking to the side.

"Alright. I understand."

We finally got to the Café and the doors opened up, with Bethany rushing out. She bumped into me and I fell to the ground, "Oh, Margo, Casey, sorry about that."

"Bethany? What's the rush?" Casey asked while Bethany helped me up.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I just need to rush back home! I seem to have forgot something there."

"And what's that?" Casey said putting her hand on her hip.

"Um...it's...Well, Margo, since you're good at Math AND Science, I was wondering if you could help me. I was going home to get the stuff I was struggling with." Bethany explained.

"Sure, Bethany. Go ahead, I'll wait for you!" With that, Bethany ran off and Casey and I went into the Café.

"Hey girls!" Danice welcomed us.

"Hey Danice!" Casey said, waving.

"Hi Danice." I say.

"Oh, you girls are early too?" Ron asked walking in.

"Yeah. I guess I'm helping Bethany with Science and Math." I said

"Haha, and I'm going to help open the Café with Danice and Ranee, when she gets here." Casey said.

"Okay. So let's get started!" Danice said.

"I'm back!" Bethany said a little out of breath.

"Okay then. Let's take a seat!" I said.

* * *

**Closing Time:**

_Casey OC_

"Hey Margo! Want to walk home together?" I asked Margo

"Um...I guess." She said.

"Alright! Let's go!" We walked out the door and said good night to everyone. We walked towards my house. I went to the door and Margo said good night and I did the same. She then turned and walked towards the park. I decided to follow her. A while later I saw her in the forest and there was an orange tent set up. She crawled in...

She lives all alone...in a tent?... I thought. Without really thinking, I ran to the Café and pushed the doors open.

"Casey?!" Ron said, startled.

"Ron! Margo...she lives a lone! In...a tent." I said out of breath.

"What?" Ron asked, making sure he heard right.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

_Margo OC_

It was a nice Saturday morning. "Morning Mom!" I said to a picture of my mom. I crawled out of my tent to find someone at the opening. I looked up to see Casey.

"Casey!" I said, surprised.

She crossed her arms, "You're coming with me!" She grabbed my arm and somewhat dragged me towards the Café. We finally made it to the Café and we bust in. Everyone was there waiting for us. Ron crossed his arms and Westley just smiled and said, "Welcome Margo...To your new home!"


	11. Chapter 11: Uncontrolled Emotions

Casey: Hey everyone!

Danice: Thank you everyone for the one's who are still with us!

Ranee: And, I guess I need to say something...Thanks for our 340 viewers...

Bethany: Please review and tell us what you think so far!

Margo: Kathampetlover does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power

Kat: So, with that...

Everyone: Please enjoy!

Chapter 11: Uncontrolled Emotion

_Margo OC_

"Welcome to your new home!" I stared at them blankly.

"What's wrong?" Casey asked, worry across her face.

"Wh-wha-why?" I studered, holding back the tears forming at my eyes.

"Margo...You live in a **tent**! You deserve better than that!" Danice said, crossing her arms.

"What? H-How did you figure out?" I asked, studdering.

"I followed you after you dropped me off at my house..." Casey said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Wh-why?" my mind was filled with confusing emotion.

"Because I'm your friend!"

"We're all you friend!" Bethany said, hugging me. Danice joined the hug, and Casey came into the group hug. We all looked to Ranee.

"I don't do hugs." Ranee said turning around walking to the back. "Let's go! It's soon time to open, and if you know me well, I don't work a lot..." She went into the back.

"Well, that was unexpected." Danice said crossing her arms.

"No it wasn't, because that's what Ranee's like...Destroys all the fun!" Bethany said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Let's get started girls. Ranee's right, it's no big deal." I said and they all said fine walking to the back.

"GIRLS!" Ron came running out of the stair doors.

"What?" We all turned to him.

"There was a landslide last night...near where Margo lived..." He lowered his voice at the 'where Margo lived' part.

"No..." I stared blankly. I sprinted out the Café doors.

"Margo?! WAIT!" Casey called, while running after me with the other girls and Ron. I finally got to the landslide. The tent was underground with...Mom!

"No! MOM!" I started crying while clawing at the ground, starting to shovel the ground away.

"What the?" Bethany asked, a little out of breath.

"Margo! Calm down!" Casey said, putting her hand on my shoulder. For some strange reason, I felt a electrifying shiver go up my spine. Suddenly, the ground I was digging turned slight orange...Then the world around me turned the color of orange...Then to a dark orange and then, complete darkness.

_Casey OC_

After I touched Margo on the shoulder, she somewhat tensed up. Suddenly this dark orange light starts to surround her. I backed up and she got up and faced us...Her eye color was a dark orange and her hair was flying straight up with the aura around her.

She let out a small growl and grabbed her pendent. I got to examine it for a few seconds. It wasn't gold! It was an off gold and there were some brown spots, almost looking like rust or if it was a little burnt.

"Dark Mew Margo METAMORPHOSIS!" Everyone watched in horror...She morphed to her Mew form, but her outfit was an off-orange and her hair seemed a dark orange.

"Margo..." I said softly, starting to walk to her. Then someone pulled me back by my arm. I looked back to see Danice holding me back.

"Wait! It could be dangerous..." Danice said, with some worry across her face. I looked back at Margo...

"She looks like she's in pain, though." I said looking at her face...

"AAHH!" She screamed falling down on her knees.

"Margo!" I couldn't help it anymore. I ran towards her...She looked up, her eyes even darker, and growled. She then quickly got up and grabbed me by the neck. I got to look at her eyes, closely. I could tell, this was not Margo...

"Casey!" Bethany said, calling her weapon.

"Wait! If you attack, you might hurt Casey! Further more, Margo..." Danice said, putting her arm in front of Bethany. Suddenly, I felt pain shot through me, through Margo's hand. I winced in pain and then, she loosened her grip. I opened my eyes and saw her eyes look at me, in some mixture of pain and anger.

_'Margo! Wake up!'_ I thought.

_'Casey?! I don't know what's happening! I can't control it...I feel so-so angry. I can't seem to loosen my grip anymore. I can't seem to control myself!'_ Margo told me telepathically, and I could tell she was scared.

_'Margo?! You can hear me?...Never mind that! I know you can do it! Just try!'_

_'Alright, but if you feel any pain, tell me. I think that it could be because the darkness needs to go to someone else!'_

_'Don't care about that now! Do it before you get lost forever in darkness!'  
_

_'Okay! I can do it!_ and with that, she started to try and get out. I tried to read what was going through her mind, but all I could see was blank thoughts, almost like she was blocking me out. Her grip tightened...With her free hand, she put it to her head. Suddenly, she loosened her grip totally and tumbled backwards and then went to her knees...

"Let go! GET OUT OF ME!" She started yelling.

"No! NEVER! I am a part of you, and there's no changing it! You brought it on yourself!" Another voice said...

"I'm not going to hurt my friends!"

"You think they're friends? What do you think they think of you? Let's start with Casey!"

"NO! You can't change what I feel about them!"

"Casey only wants you for power! She only cares of what happens to the outcome! She always wants to win!..."

"Wait! What?" I said, "That's not true..."

"Next, Danice!"

"STOP IT!"

"Danice is the smarts of the group...Why would we want another group member? That's what she thinks!"

"No it's not! Margo don't listen!"

"PLEASE! STOP!" She somewhat started to cry...

"Bethany! She's the fun one! She thinks you're too serious and would always ruin her fun!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Bethany said, clenching her fists.

"Ranee! She always hated you for who you were from the first time you started! You didn't want to fight! Wait! I don't think she knows why!"

"STOP! PLEASE!" Margo seemed to get more intensely in pain every second.

"You didn't want to fight because you promised your mother that you wouldn't fight. Your lovely mother, sadly died a week later! You only have a photo of your mother in return! Your dad never loved you! He's still alive! He left your mother alone!"

"My dad died in a **science experiment accident**! STOP TELLING LIES!"

"Now what about Hannah...She KNEW Casey was there, so she said about it so this would all happen!"

"HANNAH WOULD NEVER DO THAT! NOW **GET OUT!**" The aura around her flamed up to the sky. She then stood up and then a bright orange light took over the dark orange aura, then faded...

"I...did...it." She said, then seconds later, she demorphed and her legs caved in and she passed out, falling forward. Ron caught her in time, stopping her almost a foot above the ground. Then he picked her up in his arms.

"Amazing!" He said in awe. "She didn't need our help!"

I laughed to myself, thinking of the little chat Margo and I had, but I don't think I did much...I didn't help Margo get whatever it was out of her! That was 100% her. Somehow her pendent was in her hand, and it slipped out...I bent down to pick it up, noticing that it was back to its normal gold color.

"Let's get her back to the Café." Ron said, walking back.

"Wait...what about the picture?" Bethany said kneeling down at the ground that covered Margo's old home.

"How about we stay here and get the picture out while you get Margo back?" Danice said, kneeling across from Bethany on the other side of the land.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll help them get Margo back with Casey and Ron, then." Ranee said following Ron. Then I followed her.

* * *

**1 Hour Later At The Café:**

Danice and Bethany came back finally, having their clothes and hands very dirty. Bethany gave me the picture. Her mom had long black wavy hair and nice, kind blue eyes. She was wearing a nice yellow summer dress and had a off-yellow sun hat.

"She's pretty." I said in awe.

"I agree!" Danice said, joining me.

"Girls! Let's go and check on Margo!" Bethany said.

"That's a good idea!" I said.

"Wait girls! Maybe it's better if she gets her rest." Danice said, going into her thinking stance.

"Danice, sometimes we have to try things..." Bethany said going to the stairs, bumping into Westley.

"Why, hello there Bethany!" He said in a nice smile.

"Hi Westley!"

"Are you all going to check on Margo? I think she's soon going to wake up."

"Really?! Let's go girls!" Bethany almost sprinted up the stairs.

"Haha, we're coming." We all walked up the stairs to Margo's room. We slowly opened the door to find Margo sitting up and looking out the side window.

"MARGO!" Bethany ran and hugged her. Margo looked to Bethany, then to me and smiled.

'_Thank you Casey. If it wasn't for you, I would've not get the courage to try and fight the other side of me._' she told me telepathically.

So everything worked out great...Margo moved in to the Café and also returned to school two days after that day, so she could rest. It's somewhat sad...She doesn't have any parents...What about her grandparents? Why didn't they take her in?...

**The End!**


	12. Chapter 12:Casey's Spring Break

**Before We Start:** While I was writing this chapter, sadly a student in my school passed away. I wanted to write a chapter for him, putting my characters in his friends' shoes, but I was not done with this chapter...Sadly, I will not be able to write it...Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

Casey: Hello everyone!

Miami: Thanks for our 465 viewers!

Liz: Kathampetlover does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power!

Casey: There will be some areas where my mom and I will speak Spanish. Look for the meanings in the ( )s and please forgive the spellings!

Kat: The whole episode will be in Casey's point of view, so I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 12: Casey's Spring Break

It was finally Spring Vacation! Ron said that the girls and I can get Easter weekend off. I sighed of relief, but I had nothing to do. I had no homework, so what to do? Then the phone rang. "I got it!" I yelled to my mother and answered the phone, "Hello! This is Casey! How may I help you?" I answered.

"Casey! It's Liz!" Elizabeth said on the other side of the phone.

"Hey Liz! What's up?"

"Miami and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park."

"I have nothing to do, so let me check with my mother." I said, covering the phone so I didn't scream into Liz's ear, "MOM! IS IT OKAY IF I GO TO THE PARK WITH LIZ AND MIAMI?" I yelled down to my mother.

"SURE! JUST BE BACK BEFORE SUPPER! DO YOU NEED MONEY FOR LUNCH?" My mom yelled back.

I uncovered the phone, "Do I need money for lunch?" I asked Liz.

"Nope! I'm paying...It's a special treat for Miami."

"What for?"

"Don't you remember?! Miami's birthday's today!"

"I totally forgot! Just wait." I said, covering the phone again, "NO! I DON'T NEED ANY! WHERE DID I PUT MIAMI'S BIRTHDAY PRESENT?" I yelled to my mother.

"THE PRESENT SHOULD BE IN YOUR MESESITA!" (Mesesita means little table...Here it means her nightstand. I'm sorry if I spelled it wrong)

"OKAY! GRACIAS!" (Gracias means thank you.) I looked in the drew of the nightstand and found a present. "I FOUND IT!" I yelled getting out the present. Then uncovered the phone. "Okay. Where are we meeting?"

"At the fountain. So you can make it?!"

"Yep! The fountain it is."

"See you there, then!"

"Yep! Bye!"

"Bye!" And we both hung up. I went through my dresser and found a nice light red dress and then I put on red flats. I then went downstairs, "Bye mom! I'm going now!"

"Be careful honey!" She waved me off and then I went out the door and to the park fountain.

"Oh, hey Casey!" it was...Mark's voice? I looked to see Mark at his house entrance.

"Hey Mark!"

"Where are you going?" he said in a kind smile.

"To the park fountain with my friends Liz and Miami. Are you doing anything today?"

"Actually yeah...I'm helping Hannah out again today."

"Oh...is she still having trouble with science?"

"No, she's fine in Science. She needs help now with English!" He said, smiling.

"Oh, well, I hope you have fun! I need to go soon, or Liz and Miami's going to leave before I get there!" I said,

"Thanks. Be careful and have fun!" He said, going the opposite way. I waved him off and walked to the fountain. Liz was wearing a nice yellow sundress with a nice yellow sweater over it, her shoes were yellow as well. Miami was wearing a light pink shirt with a pink skirt and black shoes.

Miami waved viciously yelling, "CASEY! WE'RE OVER HERE!" I roll my eyes and then smile.

"I can see you!" I called back walking to them.

"Glad you could make it!" Liz said.

"Glad you asked!" I said, smiling afterwards.

"Well, what do you all want to do? Walk around the park? Go to the Zoo?" Miami asked.

"Oh! The Zoo's fine with me!" Liz said.

"Yeah! Sounds good! Let's go to the park afterwards, okay?" I said.

"Sounds like a plan! Let's go!" Miami said leading us towards the zoo. Liz and I looked at each other and smiled.

"We're here!" Liz said at the zoo entrance. Miami somewhat dragged us to the entrance.

"Oh! Look! They are going to have a tiger show!" Liz said looking at a poster.

"Cool! Let's go!" I said, smiling.

"Yeah!" Miami said, dragging us to the stage.

"We made it!" Liz said at the tiger area.

"WELCOME TO THE TIGER SHOW!" the announcer said. Then the crowd applauded. "WE HAVE A VERY RARE PERFORMANCE TODAY! BUT FIRST WE ARE GOING TO START WITH THE NORMAL ROUTINE!"

A white tiger came out and jumped through hoops and then went on its back paws. The audience applauded. Then another tiger came out doing the same thing. Then the both tigers went on their back paws and pushed their front paws together and turned into a slight circle.

"NOW THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!" the audience got wild, but all of a sudden an earthquake happened. The audience ran and screamed in terror.

"CASEY! LET'S GO!" Liz screamed pulling me away. Then I heard a warp sound. I looked back to see Victor. 'Victor?!' Liz's grip loosened and then slipped. I hid myself in the audience. "CASEY! CASEY?!" she called desperately.

I get out of the crowd and looked to Victor. "VICTOR! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I yelled.

"Oh! Hey kitty! Here's the moment you've been waiting for." he said, disappearing and then appeared in front of me. 'Crap.' I thought as he touched his lips to mine. I quickly push him off and wiped off my mouth with my wrist and then wiped it off on my jeans. 'That's the second time!' I thought.

"Thanks for the kiss kitty." he said licking his lips.

"Why you!" I growled.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes...I was about to do...THIS!" Victor said, throwing two jelly things at the two tigers. After they merged, they charged at me, running through the cage.

I grabbed my pendent, "Mew Mew Casey! META-" I was just about to transform, but a tiger slashed me. I tumbled back, then Victor teleported on top of me. He grabbed my arms and forced them down to the ground.

"Now now kitty...I wasn't done with you yet." He said, as he leaned in and touched his lips to mine again. I tried to push him off, desperately wanting to break it. He then broke the kiss and licked his lips, again. "Okay...now I'm done playing." he said, and teleported away. I got up and the tigers were charging at me. I grabbed my pendent off the ground.

"Mew Mew Casey! METAMORPHOSIS!" I transformed into my mew form. "Fire-berry Bell!" I called. The one tiger slashed its paw at me, but I quickly dodged it. 'Oh man. How am I going to defeat both?' I thought. 'I'll try to attack one at a time.' I thought.

"Ribbon! Fire-berry Check!" I called. I attacked the white tiger, but it swiped the attack away. 'What?' I thought. The other tiger was somehow behind me, because it pushed me to the ground with its paw. 'I'm done for...' I thought.

"Ribbon! Dark-berry Spear!" I herd Ranee call out. The tiger's force came off of me and I jumped back up.

"Mew Casey!" Margo called while the others ran to me. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thanks to you guys." I answered. "Alright! Let's finish this off!"

"Yeah!" They all answered.

"Fire-berry Bell!"

"Light-berry Cross!"

"Dark-berry Wand!"

"Air-berry Arrow!"

"Earth Berry Rings!"

"Let's attack together!...Ribbon!...Fire-berry Check!"

"Ribbon!...Light-berry Spear!"

"Ribbon!…Dark-berry Wave!"

"Ribbon...Air-berry Echo!"

"Ribbon!...Earth-berry Explosion!" The powers combined and it all attacked the tigers. They returned to normal and Masa swallowed the jelly thing. We all then demorphed.

"CASEY?! CASEY WHERE ARE YOU?!" I herd Liz call out.

"LIZ! I'M OVER HERE!" I called back.

"Casey!" Liz ran over to me and hugged me. "I was so scared."

"Liz! I'm glad to see you too." Everything worked out. We actually went to the park since they had to get the tigers back into their cages. We had a swell time! At the end we sang Happy Birthday to Miami. She said thanks and opened her gifts. I gave her a nice pink bracelet and a matching necklace. Liz gave her a pink cell phone case. She hugged us and said thank you. The day went swell. It ended and school was coming back around the corner.

In my house I looked over to my desk to see a lot of papers and a few books, and thought only one thing..."My Spring Vacation Homework!"


	13. Chapter 13: Connections

Bethany: Kathampetlover does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power.

Kat: This story will only be in Bethany's side of the story.

Bethany: Please review and tell Kathampetlover how she's doing!

Kat: And I'm sorry it took so long to write this chapter!

Bethany: Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 13: Connections

I open my dresser draw and grab my old photo album. I then laid on my bed, looking at old photos. I flip the pages looking at each picture, remembering every moment back in Britain.

'Oh my there's me with Rebecca!' I thought looking to my taller friend who had long brown hair down to her lower back. Beckie, her nickname, was wearing a nice pink dress with a flower pattern. I sighed. 'Yeah the good ol' days.' I thought. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Bethany! There's a call for you!" my mother said on the other side of the door.

"Alright! I'll be right there!" I said, opening the door and smiled at my inch smaller mom who had long dirty blonde hair down to her mid-back. She was wearing her light pink shirt that had sakuras pattern with her nice darker shade pink pants. She had an apron over top with nice sakura flowers at the corner. Sakuras are her favorite flower.

I went downstairs and picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Bethany. How may I help you?" I asked, like my mother taught me, manners always gets you somewhere in life.

"Bethany! Can you come down to the Café for a minute or so?" I heard Ron's voice say.

"Um...sure Ron. May I ask what this is all about?"

"No...I'll tell you everything when you get here."

"Alright...just let me ask my mom. Hold on." I said, setting the phone down and went to my mom.

"What is it dear? Something the matter?" she asked, worried.

"Can I go to the Café? Ron wants me there for a meeting or something."

"Go ahead, make sure you're back at supper time!"

"Alright! Thanks mom!" I went back to the phone. "Ron?"

"Yes?" Ron asked plainly, showing me that I held him too long.

"...First sorry, and second I'll be right there!"

"Okay!" he said and we both hung up. I quickly got dressed into a nice blue spaghetti strapped dress that went inches above my knees. I then put black tights that stopped mid-calf, slipped on my blue flats and went downstairs. "I'm now going Mom!" I called.

"Okay! Be safe!" she called and I went outside. It was warm outside...'Summer's soon ending...'. I thought as I walked to the Café.

"Morning Bethany!" I heard Casey say. I turn to see Casey walking from a grocery store with a bag in her hand.

"Oh, Casey! Good morning! Bought some groceries?" I asked

She smiled, "Yeah...and then going home. Why are you here? Doing the same?"

"No, Ron called and he wanted to talk to me about something."

"Oh, does he want the rest of the group?"

"No, he just said he wanted me."

"Oh, okay then...I'll be going home now! See ya!" she said starting to walk away.

"Bye!" I said, waving her off. I turn and walk to the Café again. Seconds later I walk into the Café.

"Bethany! Good morning! Ron's upstairs." Westley said at the kitchen doors.

"Thanks Westley!" I said, going to the doors. I went up the stairs to Ron's door and knocked. Ron opened it.

"Oh! Bethany! Come in!" Ron said, opening the door more. I went in his small plain room that was almost exactly like Westley's room, but with a desk with a laptop on it.

"Ron? Sorry to move out of the reason why you brought me here, but why is your room so...plain? Westley's as well?" I asked looking around.

He sighed. "We just use this room basically for sleeping. Usually we're around the Café working or downstairs working..." Ron said.

"Oh...So, why did you call?"

"Remember when Westley got sick and it was the first time that we talked telepathically?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, I think I figured it out."

"Let me guess. We're really close and trust in each other. We trust each other so much that our minds are technically together." I guessed.

He stared in awe. "Yes."

I look to him in excitement, "Really?!" He nodded to say yes.

Minutes passed and Ron and I talked about our past lives. I told him about my old friends and how much I missed them and not wanting to move here, until I met Danice and then the rest of the girls. His past was basically about his parents and how him and Westley met. Then the most difficult thing happened.

"Um...Bethany. I know you're pretty new here, but...I think I'm-" Ron said shakely.

"What is it Ron?" I asked not knowing what he wanted.

"The other reason I called you down was because I had to tell you something...I think I'm...in love with you." he said nervously.

I froze. _What the heck..._ I thought. _What do I do? I just met him...and - and_. My thoughts raced through my mind until I unexpectedly kissed him. Yep, on the lips... It was amazing! It felt like...I didn't know the feeling, if just felt so good. We broke and we both blushed, looking away from each other.

"Um..." I started to say nervously. "I...I."

"Bethany...I," Ron said, a little stunned, then nervous.

"I'm sorry!" I said, tears starting to roll down my cheeks. I ran out of the room. _Why am I running? Why am I crying?  
_

"Bethany wait!" Ron called, chasing after me. He caught up to me and grabbed my wrist.

Tears still running down my cheeks. I wiped off them with my free hand and looked to him, looking down at me. His eyes, pure yellow, looking straight into my sky blue eyes. It was calming...and I calmed down. "I love you too." I say with a smile.

He smiled, "I'm glad." He pulled me into a hug. Everything around us seemed to freeze, even time seemed to stop. This feeling I never felt before...was love? Everything seemed to piece together as we stood there for a few minutes until we both calmed down a little more. He pulled back and calmly smiled. "How would you like to go out with me?"

The question sank in. I blushed as I smiled, "I would like that."


	14. Chapter 14: New Kid In Town

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE SOME VIOLENCE! NO BLOOD, JUST VIOLENCE!**

Kat: Hello and welcome to Chapter 14!

Casey: Kathampetlover does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power

Danice: We all thank you for your support!

Ranee: Thank you for all our Reviews!

Bethany: We would all appreciate if you would review to tell us how we are doing!

Margo: And we all hope that you'll enjoy!

Chapter 14: New Girl In Town

_Casey OC_

Summer was coming to a close and school was going to start. The fun summer that I shared with my friends seemed to quickly dance by. I guess that you can't cherish something for too long. This was my motive for years, but sometimes I question myself about it. I question myself if I'm doing what _I_ want to do. Or if I'm making the right decision. I guess you can say my motives somewhat changed when I became a Mew. At first I liked it, but then it made me realize that the group's being put into jeopardy. Is this our destiny?! To fight monsters forever?

_Danice OC_

School was finally here! I lied awake almost an hour before my alarm went off, thinking about the great joy. I would be able to catch up with my school friends, including the group, and the most important and exciting part was the studying, homework and tests. I could see it all in front of me. That's what I thought for years until I became a Mew. When will I get time to do homework or study? It just didn't seem to add up, but then again, sometimes life isn't always 2 + 2. But is this what a Mew is? To not have enough time for studying and school?

_Ranee OC_

Summer was coming to an end and school was about to start. The whole life of being popular gloriously ran through my mind. Almost every year I was voted the most outstanding girl. The events played in my head, and it made me smile. My whole life I've been popular, and that's just the way it was and the way it will always be...Well, that was what I hoped when I became a stupid Mew. And to make it even worse, I had partners to hold me back. But then again, I guess I am getting used to it, and I don't have to do a lot of the work. And well, I guess working with Danice is cool!

_Bethany OC_

Summer was sadly going to end and the start of 10th grade. I wasn't going to be able to have enough time to play with my great friends. It was sad that I had to move to America, but now I'm okay with it since I have new awesome friends. Things all seemed to add up for me. I moved next to Danice, who then was a Mew with all the friends I met five seconds before. Then I became a Mew to help them defeat that bird. But now there's not enough time for fun! And now with school coming, homework will add up in the free time I would get. Bummer to all this...Why did I have to become a mew? We have no time for fun or hanging out anymore!

_Margo OC_

School was coming and Summer was ending. That's the destiny of the seasons, you can't always cherish them for long. When my dad left, my life seemed to destine stress. Then my mom died. That was the most stressful thing in my life, but I decided not to be a burden to people and make it seem that I didn't care. But all the time, I wanted to cry or just die. Then, it seemed my stressful destiny brought something out from me. I met Casey and the others, to then conclude me to become a Mew. I didn't want to fight because I promised my mom I wouldn't fight anything, but it seemed that if I wouldn't do something, my mom would not allow it because I was putting people in harm's way. But that doesn't mean my stress is gone...I don't think it will ever go away, now with school coming.

_Olivia OC_

Today was the day! I finally moved to a new school...I just hoped that it wasn't the same thing as my old school. At my old school, I was bullied a lot. I was pushed into lockers, sometimes locked into them, picking up my books on the floor, and other stuff I don't want to remember. I didn't really want to have friends in this new school. I was here for some reasons; to get away from bullying, to study, and get good grades.

I got up and turned off the alarm before it blared and turned on my light to put light in my plain room. I sighed and went to my clothing box and put on my new uniform. It was an aquamarine school uniform with a light blue tie and shoes with white stockings. I then brushed my straight black hair that went inches pass my shoulders. I then walked down the stairs to go to the nice kitchen to get a bowl and spoon from their separate boxes and got the milk from the somewhat bare refrigerator. I pored the cereal in the bowl and then the milk and started to eat.

After I ate, I grabbed my aqua blue backpack and went out the door and waited for the bus. "Oh, hello there! I didn't see you around. Are you new here?" I heard a girl say. I looked to a girl with long silver hair that had braids in it. Her eyes were pure silver and her skin so nice and smooth looking.

"Um...yes." I said shyly.

"I'm Hannah Niacheli. And you?" she asked.

"I'm um...Olivia. Olivia Winstrum." I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you Olivia!"

"Yes same to you."

* * *

_At_ _School: _

I walked the treacherous halls miraculously finding my way to almost every class, except this period. I looked to my schedule. 'Period 5...9th Grade Science...Rm 111' I sighed and ventured around. I was so focused on the room numbers, I wasn't watching where I was walking. I accidentally knocked into someone.

"Watch it shorty!" the tall guy called.

"Um...I'm sorry." I said.

"Just for that, you're going to do my work for a month. Do you have a problem with that?"

"I believe that you should do your own work." I said shyly.

"WHAT?! How dare you say no to ME!" he grabbed me by the collar, making me drop my books, and pulled me to his eyes. "Now what will it be?"

I was so scared I just stared scarely into her mean looking black eyes.

"Maybe this will teach you a lesson!" she let me go, and punched my stomach, hard.

"So?"

I couldn't answer, I was still recovering from the blow. She smirked as she trusted another punch. A girl came in front of me to stop the blow.

"Beating up the new kid, Henry?" the girl said.

"What's it to you, Casey?" Henry smacked back.

"I'll just go tell the principle that you've been beating up the new kids. I'm sure you'll get out-of-school detention." Casey said, then looked to me. "Let's go take you to the nurse."

"Oh, I'm fine! Really." I said, but then clenched my dress at my stomach area in pain.

"No, you're not. You're coming with me!" She said, taking my free wrist and lightly tugging it with her towards the nurse's office.

"FINE! I'll have a vacation from you freak!"

Casey froze and turned back to Henry. She must of scared them because they quickly turned away to get to class. She looked back to me and smiled. "Let's go then." she said.

"Right." I said. 'What a great way to start school.'

We made our way to the nurse's office and I laid down on the bed.

"Now you rest." the nurse said.

Casey said bye and left to go to the office.

_Casey OC_

It all seemed to go so fast. I never got in the middle of a bully fight before! Just the girl seemed so helpless. I made my way to the office and told them what happened and then left to go to science. I forgot to ask her for her name. I sighed and went up the horrible steps and went into science. I showed the teacher my pass and sat in the open seat next to Margo.

"Now, let's take role call! Say here if you hear your name. Danice Aomi?"

"Here!" Danice said, gleefully.

"Heather Biachi?"

"Here!"

"Melissa Cortiga?"

"Here."

"Casey Damio?"

"Here." I responded.

"Ranee Diochelli?"

"I'm here." Ranee said, somewhat bored.

"Kiera Falloa?"

"Here..."

"Nicole Misume?"

"Here!"

"Hannah Niacheli?"

"Here!" Hannah beamed.

"Bethany Isachi?"

"Here." Bethany said with her British accent.

"And finally Margo Simona."

"Here." Margo responded, giving the teacher a light raise of her hand.

Science went by like a breeze and it was finally time for Lunch. I found Olivia in the line and decided to walk over to her.

"Hey! Are you feeling better?" I asked when I finally got to her.

"Yeah. The nurse said that I should try to eat something. Oh! I'm Olivia. And you?"

"I'm Casey! Nice to meet you 'Livie!" I smiled. "Oh, is it okay if I call you that?"

"Sure, it's fine."

"There you are Casey! We were looking for you! You left and we didn't know where you went." Margo said, walking over to us with the group. "Who's this?"

"Girls, this is Olivia. Olivia this is Danice, Ranee, Bethany and Margo." I said, introducing each of her friends.

"Nice to meet you Olivia." Bethany said.

Everything worked out for the first day of school and it was nice to meet the new kid, Olivia. From talking to her, she's a grade younger then all of us. Something strange, though, I feel something around Olivia. Could it be...? No, it couldn't. But this was the start of 10th grade, so I better get used to doing homework. But it seemed that everything would be great. Or, was this new feeling something else that I didn't know about?


End file.
